


Wisdom Teeth

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin loves Padmé so much and it shows, F/M, Mentions oral sex, Padmé takes care of her boyfriend, Qui-Gon visits anakin in a dream, Wisdom Teeth, big brother anakin skywalker, big brother owen lars, but its in passing during a conversation between siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin gets his wisdom teeth out.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is part 3 in my Star Wars AU. Same universe as parts one and two, but this time it's Anakin that is high on anesthesia and says things he won't remember.
> 
> Again feel free to comment, leave kudos, message me on Tumblr (I'm under the same username there), send a dove to my house with a note tied to the leg, really any feedback is appreciated.

Anakin rubbed at his jaw for the fifth time that hour. He must have something stuck in between his teeth that’s sitting at a funny angle. 

“Hey? You okay?” Ashoka asked, looking at him from across the kitchen table. Her eyes were tracking him as he crossed the room to get a drink. 

“Yeah. There’s something stuck in my teeth,” Anakin replied, taking a drink of water and swishing it around before spitting it in the kitchen sink. He sat back down and swiped at his jaw again. 

“Dude, you need to go to the dentist.” He rolled his eyes. 

“You sound like Ben. I’m fine, Snips.”

“I miss Ben; he had a calming presence about him.” Anakin rolled his eyes again. Ben went on to The University of Oklahoma that fall. Owen came home from his date with Beru and dropped into the chair next to Ahsoka. 

“Y’all, Beru sucked me off in the alley behind Dex’s,” he announced. His tone bright, and he had a goofy grin on his face. 

“Oh, gross.”

“That’s what we wanted to hear, Owen, thank you for announcing you got to third with Beru Whitesun.”

“If Ben were still here, he’d smack you for being disgusting and announcing your business like that,” his step-siblings commented, looks of disgust on their face. The front door opened, and their mother walked in. 

“Hey, guys!” She greeted, setting her bag on the kitchen counter. “Ani, what are you doing on Friday?”

“School, then I have a date with Padmé. Why?”

“A date where he’s not getting sucked off at the end of it,” Owen whispered, just loud enough for Anakin and Ahsoka to hear. Anakin kicked him as Ahsoka threw her pencil at him. 

“Because you have an appointment to get your wisdom teeth out,” Shmi continued, her back to the three at the kitchen table. 

“I’m not going,” he protested, looking up from his calculus homework. 

“Sucks. I’ve taken the day off work, so you’re going and getting those teeth pulled.” His mom decided. He opened his mouth to argue. “No. You’re going. That’s it. You’ve rubbed your jaw seven times since I’ve been home.” He glared at her. 

“Fuckin’ meanest mother I’ve ever met.” He grumbled under his breath, slamming his math book closed. 

“What did you say to me?” 

“I didn’t say anything, ma’am.” His mother glared at him, not believing a word her son said. 

* * *

The next two days flew by, and on Friday morning, he got up as usual, but couldn’t join his siblings for breakfast. He sat in his spot at the table still in his pajamas, his trusty orange pig sitting on the table next to him. 

“Bye, Anakin. See you when we get home,” Owen said, patting his step-brother’s shoulder. His mother ordered him into the car. He moved like a prisoner on death row. 

“Sit still,” Shmi ordered. “It will be fine.” She patted his knee and swung the car smoothly into the driveway of the oral surgeon’s office. His breathing accelerated, and he didn’t move from the car. “Anakin, you’ll be okay. I promise.” His mom opened the door, undid his seat belt, and put her hand over his clenched fist. 

“I can’t do this, mom. I can’t.” He whispered his emotional resolve breaking. 

“Ani, breathe. It’s going to be okay. Unclench your fist and hold my hand as we go in.” He did as his mother told him, his hands shaking and sweaty. 

“I want dad,” he mumbled as his mother checked them in. She sighed, he’d made so much progress in accepting his dad’s death. “I want Padmé, too.” 

The receptionist overheard and noticed that something was off about him. “Is it your weekend at mom’s house this weekend?” She asked, trying to make conversation and calm him down. 

“I live with mom all the time.” The receptionist looked a little confused at his answer. 

“His dad passed seven years ago. Worshiped the ground, my late husband walked on, he did.” Shmi looked up from signing the forms. “Is it alright if he brings a comfort object in with him?” The nurse nodded. 

“Objects are okay, but mom can’t be in there while you're under.” Anakin felt his heart rate spike. 

“Skywalker?” He froze and gripped his pig tighter. They got him set up in the room, talked a bit with a nurse and the surgeon just like Dr. Che did with Padmé five months before. 

“Okay, mom, we’ll see you on the other side,” the surgeon said, placing a bib on Anakin. 

“No! Stay!” Anakin said, panic engulfing him. 

“Anakin, I can’t.” He felt one of the nurses grab his hand. “You’ve got your pig, right? I’ll see you when you wake up.” Shmi patted his head and left the room. 

“Hey, kiddo, look at me,” the nurse holding his hand spoke softly. “Tell me about your pig. When did you get it?” 

He watched the nurse hook his IV up to the anesthesia. “Before I went to kindergarten.” Tears poured down his face, and the other nurse placed an oxygen tube in his nostrils. 

“Wow. Who gave it to you? Your friend?” 

“My dad. It was the last special gift he gave me. My siblings didn’t get one.” His eyes felt heavy. 

“Yeah? Did that make you feel special?”

“Yeah. Dad always made me feel special.” A gloved hand wiped the tears off his face. And that was the last thing he remembered. 

* * *

“Anakin…it’s me, buddy. I need to talk to you.” A familiar voice whispered, and Anakin turned around, a man stood behind him. He wore his dress uniform with different medals on the black lapel, his dirty blond hair was cut short, and he had Ahsoka’s smile and Ben’s warm eyes. 

“Dad?” 

“It’s me. I don’t have much time, but I wanted to tell you that I love you. I never wanted to leave you, but I couldn’t let that boy die. I’m so proud of you and your siblings. _Abuelo_ wanted me to tell you that he loves you too.” 

“I miss you, Dad,” Anakin started, stepping forward. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin felt tears roll down his cheeks. “I talk to you all the time. You would have loved Padmé.” 

“I know, son, but my time here is up. I love hearing your voice. Wake up, now Ani. Tell your siblings I love them.” His dad faded away and left Anakin alone. 

* * *

His eyes snapped open. He was lying in an unfamiliar chair, covered with a strange blanket, and his mouth was full of cotton. “Mom,” he tried to call, and a nurse appeared at his side. 

“You’re awake, do you want mom?” She asked, and he nodded. His head felt like lead. He opened his left hand and looked down. He still had his wooden pig, and he fell back asleep. 

The next time he woke, his mom was there. “Hello, Ani,” she whispered. “How are you feeling?” He looked at her for a second, trying to make his brain process the words his mother spoke. 

“Saw dad,” He mumbled around the cotton, “water?” 

“When we get home. The nurse gave me a packet of instructions. What do you mean, you saw dad?”

“Dad. He visited me. Says love you.” He put his hand up to pull the gauze out. 

“No, don’t take that gauze out. Are you ready to go home?” Shmi pulled him into a sitting position. “Don’t steal the blanket, Anakin. Put it down.”

“Dad said he didn’t want to leave,” he spoke again, looking around for something. “Mom, where’s my pig?” He looked on the floor, tapped his hands to his pockets, and it came up empty. He began to panic. He was not going to lose that present from his dad. 

“In your hand, baby, come on, up you get.” He let the nurse and his mom lead him out the door and into the car. He was relatively quiet on the ride home until they passed his school. 

“Gotta go to English,” he mumbled. 

“No, no. We’re going home.” 

“I got a project due.” Shmi kept on driving, and Anakin stopped his mumbling. “Mom, I’m in love with Padmé.” 

Their house wasn’t that far out of town, and Shmi hoped he wouldn’t start telling her how much he loves his girlfriend. 

“I know you’ve been dating for nearly four years.” He poked at his swollen jaw. “Stop touching your face.” 

“Padmé told me one day that she wanted to suck my dick. I wouldn’t let her because her dad was gonna be home any minute.” 

“Thanks for telling me that, son.” She pulled into the dirt driveway, and Anakin opened the door and stepped out of the car. “Take the porch steps slow,” she ordered. Anakin followed his mom's directions; his mind still foggy but focusing on his girlfriend.

“Can Padmé come over?” 

“Of course she can. As long as you keep it PG-13.” 

“We will. I’m too high to get it up anyway.” His step-dad opened the door for them and led Anakin to the living room. Anakin looked up at Cliegg, and his face was screwed up in confusion. “Who are you?” 

“I’m Dad,” Cliegg responded, gently lowering Anakin onto the couch. 

“No, you’re not. My dad is taller.” Cliegg held back a snort. Obviously, his step-son was still out of it. “Do you know where Padmé is?” 

“She’s probably still at school, pal. Do you want your pillow from your room?” Anakin nodded, and Cliegg left the room. 

His mom came and sat next to him; she was holding an ice pack and a bottle of pain meds. 

“Ani, we need to talk for a second,” Shmi began putting her hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean, you saw dad?” 

“Talked to me in a dream. Told me to tell you he loves us.” He explained, eyes dropping. “Who’s that guy that brought me here? He said he was Dad.” Anakin was slurring his words as he fell asleep, the gauze in his mouth making it impossible to understand him. He fell asleep, head resting against the couch cushion. Shmi carded her fingers through his hair as he slept and waited for Cliegg to return with the pillow from Anakin’s bed. She flicked the TV on and lowered the volume so she wouldn’t wake Anakin. 

“Hey,” Cliegg greeted, lifting Anakin’s head so he could put the pillow underneath him. “Anakin and Owen’s room smells weird.” Shmi looked at her husband, her eyebrow raised in confusion. “Not ‘two teenage boys live here’ weird. It smells like a gym mixed with teenage boys and something else.”

“Yeah, the boys need to clean their room,” She agreed. Anakin and Owen's room could get disgusting. Anakin grunted in his sleep. “He mentioned something that worried me earlier,” Shmi stood, and put the bottle of pain meds on the end table. “He said Quentin visited him in his sleep.” She wound her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly and resting her cheek on his chest. 

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. 

“He went under, right?” Shmi nodded. “It was probably just a drug-induced dream. The last time I was knocked out, I had some messed up dreams.” Shmi relaxed slightly, her husband was right. It was probably just a dream. 

Around noon, Anakin was woken from his nap by his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and was relieved to see Padmé was FaceTiming him. 

“Hey,” he greeted, a grin spreading slowly across his face. 

“Hey yourself,” Padmé said into her headphone mic. “I didn’t expect you to pick up. I thought you’d be asleep still.” 

“Woke up because you called.” She smiled at him. 

“I’ll come to visit you after school if you’d like. English isn’t fun without you and Kit arguing with Dr. Koon. Are you still awake? Your eyes keep closing.”

He pulled his eyes back open. “I’m awake; it’s just hard to keep my eyes open.” He sat up a little, readjusting his grip on his phone. “I don’t think my tongue can fit in my mouth anymore.” She laughed, and he felt his heart flutter at the sound. 

“I’m sure your tongue can fit. What’s all that in your cheeks?” 

“Ani, we gotta change your gauze. It’s been a half-hour.” His mom called from the kitchen. He heard the bell ring from his phone speakers. 

“Lunch is over, I’ll see you in a couple of hours. I love you.” 

“Bye-bye. Love you, too.” He brought his other hand up and batted at his mother, so Padmé would have to witness his mom, pulling the gauze out of his mouth. The last thing he heard before the call ended was Padmé’s laughter. “I want to do it! It hurts when I gotta open my mouth for you.” 

“Alright, you can do it. Do you want to eat before I put the new ones in?” She asked, opening her hand so Anakin could drop the used gauze into her hand. He groaned as he pulled the bandage out of his mouth. 

“Why don’t we eat some applesauce and give you a pain pill?” Shmi suggested. 

“Not hungry,” Anakin mumbled. “Can I have an ice pack?” 

“Yeah, I want you to eat a little bit of applesauce first, though.” He sighed, knowing that his mother wouldn’t give up until he had something to eat. 

The applesauce tasted funny. Shmi said it was because he’d had cotton in his mouth in half-hour shifts for the last couple of hours. He ate half of the serving his mom had given him. 

“Ani, will you eat a little bit more, please?” His mother tried to coax. 

“I’m not hungry.” He said, trying not to fall asleep again. “Can I have that pain pill now?”

His mom consented now that he had some food in his stomach. He changed the channel to _The Office_ and stared blankly at the TV for a while. 

“Mom, my stomach hurts,” he complained when the medicine kicked in. “Is this what being high is like?”

“I don’t know, buddy, I’ve never been high.” She answered, placing a cup of water on the end table by his head. 

“Well, I don’t like it,” he said, his voice was firmer than it had been since he woke up in the oral surgeon's office. “When is Padmé going to get here?” 

“She will be here soon, sweetheart. School just dismissed.” Anakin yawned and whimpered at the sudden jolt of pain. “Why don’t we watch a movie? It will take your mind off of everything,” Shmi whispered, smoothing her son’s hair back from his forehead. 

“Okay,” he heaved, readjusting his ice pack and scooting into a sitting position. “I wanna watch  _ Toy Story _ .” 

“We don’t have that one. We have  _ Toy Story 2 _ ,” Shmi offered. Anakin looked offended. He loved Toy Story. He watched it so much as a kid the tape broke. “I know it’s not the same, but you’re probably gonna fall asleep anyway.” He reluctantly agreed and proved his mother right, and he fell asleep just as the gang set out to save Woody from the chicken man. 

“Hey, is he asleep again?” Cliegg asked, coming in from doing his chores. 

“Yeah, he needs it. Worked himself up in the car on the way there this morning.” She watched her husband place another blanket over her son. She married a wonderful man. Cleigg didn’t bat an eye at taking on three more children when he proposed to her. He took it in stride, treating her kids as if he was their biological father. He broke up fights, kissed skinned knees, gave all the boys the talk on how to treat women when they started dating. “Come sit with us.” 

“Nah, I’m going to take a shower and go grocery shopping. Thanks for the offer, though,” Cliegg whispered, kissing the top of her head and then Anakin’s forehead as well. “Should I pick up some movies for him?”

“No, he’s already told me that he and Owen can pirate them. He doesn’t know, mentioned it in his sleep.” Cliegg chuckled and left the room to get ready to go. The front door opened, and she greeted her kids as they came home. 

“Thanks for having me, Mrs. Lars,” Padmé smiled at the woman. 

“You’re always welcome here. Feel free to pop round any time. Now, I’ve got a work dinner at 4:30, and Mr. Lars is going grocery shopping. Everybody has my phone number if anything goes wrong.” She moved toward the stairs to start getting ready. “The instruction packet is on the counter, he’s not allowed to use a straw, have any hot things, drink anything carbonated and caffeine is off the table. He should be due for another pain pill at 5:00, but he said those upset his stomach.” She instructed Padmé and Owen. “He’s also been out of it for most of the day, so don’t worry if he sleeps all evening. Make him eat more than half a cup of applesauce for dinner, please, Padmé.” 

“Of course,” Padmé replied, moving toward the couch to see Anakin. He was tall enough now that his socked feet hung over the arm while his head lay propped up on the other one. She felt her heart go to her throat. He had bruises around his stubbled jaw; she could also see the faint outline of tear tracks on his cheeks. His left arm was flung over his eyes as if blocking out some invisible light source. Padmé sank into the armchair that had been pulled close to the couch. 

His right hand had his favorite stuffed animal, an old and well-loved Barney the Dinosaur, clenched in his fist. “Hey, love,” she whispered, moving the ice pack from his shoulder. He shifted a little in his sleep and sighed. “Do I need to change his gauze?” She asked when Shmi came back down, dressed a little bit nicer than jeans and Cleigg’s old sweatshirt. 

“I think he will be fine. He stopped bleeding just before he fell asleep.” Shmi shook his shoulder to wake him. “Hey, I’m going to a work thing, Dad is going grocery shopping with Ahsoka. Padmé’s here, do you think you’ll be alright with just her and your brother here?” 

Anakin blinked groggily at his mother. “Should be fine. Ben's here,” he mumbled. Satisfied, his mom kissed his head, not bothering to correct him and left. He turned to see Padmé sitting in the armchair his mother pulled next to him. “Well, well, oh how the turntables,” he tried to smile at her. 

She laughed again, and Anakin fell in love a little bit more. She had the most infectious laughter. He gave a small chuckle and held his hand out to her. “How are you feeling, Ani?” She asked, taking his hand and squeezing slightly. He gave a non-committal grunt and squeezed her hand back. “Probably felt better, haven’t you?” He nodded, lacing her fingers with his. 

“Missed you,” he whispered. “Wanted you there with me. I think I told the lady in the room about you before I went under.” She smiled again. 

“I’m that special, huh?” She teased him. 

“You are the best fucking thing that’s happened to me.” He admitted, staring at her. His blue eyes were darker than usual, but she could tell he was sincere. “Sorry, our date tonight couldn’t happen. I didn’t know I was getting this done.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. You’ve done similar things for me,” she said, cupping his cheek with her free hand and running her thumb over his cheekbone. “Besides, I didn’t want to go on a double date with Kit. He’d make out with his date and ignore us.” Anakin laughed. 

Once his laughter died down, she ran her fingers through his hair. “Do you want anything to eat? I bet you’re pretty hungry,” she offered, fingers still tangled in his hair. 

“Yeah, can’t have much, though.” 

“That’s okay, why don’t we eat some applesauce, and then maybe we can have a pudding cup if you’re feeling up to it?” He looked a little wary. “Come on; I’ll even feed you.” She got the applesauce out of the fridge and returned to her boyfriend. She sat on top of his legs facing him and opened the container. He ate the offered spoonful, and she beamed at him.

“Can I ask you a question?” he asked suddenly. Padmé looked at him; his eyes weren’t sparkling as they usually were when she caught him staring. Instead, they were a deep blue, almost matching the color of the night sky. The bruises on his jawline were darkening as well, going from a vomit colored green to deep purple. 

“Yeah, of course, you know you can ask me anything,” she wiped a bit of applesauce off of his chin. 

“Would you want to have kids someday?” She stopped feeding him for a second and looked at him. She never thought that he would ask that question. She thought he’d ask about her day, or if she was going to bring him to meet her extended family or if she wanted to come to his family’s Christmas party. 

“I guess, maybe one day.” She put the now empty applesauce container on the floor. “Why do you ask?” 

“Just... I don’t know, you spoon-fed me applesauce, and I guess I got a glimpse into the future, you know? Except instead of feeding me, it was a baby.” He picked at a loose thread on the blanket, not meeting her eyes. “A baby that had your hair, and my eyes, and your nose,” his voice was soft and timid. 

“Anakin, we’re seniors in high school,” she started, he looked away from her.

“If you don’t see us together in the future...” She covered his mouth with her hand. 

“Honey, I didn’t get to finish. When we graduate from college,” he grimaced, but Padmé continued, “and we’ve gotten married, then yes. I would love to have kids with you. Don’t just assume because I started with how old we are, doesn’t mean that I don’t see us having a future together.” She kissed his nose, and he perked up a bit. “You’re the only man I’ve ever felt anything with. I did date one guy in middle school, but he turned out to be in a gang and got arrested, and that was the end of that.” She reached up and kissed his lips, being careful not to aggravate his swollen jaw. 

“I love you,” he stated. “I love you so much.” She smiled a radiant smile. Her brown eyes were crinkling and lighting up, making them look more like melted chocolate. 

“I love you, too. Now, do you want a painkiller or some pudding?”

“Actually, I kind of want to go back to sleep.” 

“Why don’t we take a painkiller first, it should knock you out.” He consented, and once she’d given it to him, she climbed behind him so he could rest against her chest. His eyes slipped closed, and his breathing evened out. 

She smiled, he wouldn’t remember this conversation very well in the morning, but she wouldn’t forget it.


End file.
